hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 5199 (26th June 2019)
Synopsis Plot Sinead, Diane and Sienna rush down to Laurie. Sinead goes to help Laurie, who is having a seizure, ignoring Diane and Sienna who want to leave him for dead. Sinead panics when she realises that Laurie isn't breathing and makes Sienna call an ambulance. She begins to perform CPR on Laurie. Juliet, Imran and Ollie can't find Brooke. Juliet reveals that she has an idea to make sure that Ollie and Brooke get their perfect dance. Sinead refuses to leave with Diane, and refuses to lie that they found him on the ground. She tells Sienna that she's not still in love with Laurie, but is better than him. The ambulance arrives as well as the police, and all the students gather outside. Sinead tells an ambulanceman that Laurie fell from the balcony, had a seizure then went into cardiac arrest. Nancy orders the students to go inside. Tony is horrified to find Laurie unconscious on the ground. Sinead tells D.S. Jones that Laurie attempted to rape Diane, which Sienna tells her that she witnessed too. She asks Diane to accompany them to the station for forensic examination and to make a statement. Sinead confesses to pushing Laurie over the balcony, and Diane makes clear that Sinead did it in her defence. D.S. Jones points out that Sinead has still broken the conditions of her bail and is arrested. Juliet spots Brooke and Ollie goes to stall her whilst Juliet and Imran set up The Hutch. Brooke is touched to learn that Ollie spent a lot of time practising their first dance, and is pleased when he says that he'd rather be with her than at a childish disco. Misbah is horrified to see Laurie rushed into the hospital. Sienna tells Brody that witnessing the accident was like Nico's death was happening all over again. Liberty and Brody comfort Sienna as she worries that leaving Laurie to die was the only way to stop him. Liberty tries to assure Sienna that Sami won't let Sinead go to prison. Sienna doesn't think the police will believe them. Sami comforts Sinead. Sally and Liberty both try grab the same only bag of marshmallows, and decide that whoever tells the saddest story wins. Sally tells Liberty that she discovered that her fiancee cheated on her on their wedding day, and has now lost her job which was the only thing keeping her going. Liberty tells Sally that she's pretty sure her fiance is now in love with someone else. Sally tells her that she and Myra were on and off for 30 years whilst Sami and Liberty were together for four months. Liberty tells Sally to let her finish, and Sally is horrified when Liberty says that she can't save her relationship because Sienna and Sinead nearly killed Laurie. Sienna is upset and Sami and Sinead are at the police station together again. Sally asks her if she's talking about Laurie, and is shocked when Liberty reveals that Laurie attempted to attack Diane in the school and Sinead ended up pushing him over the balcony, but they can't prove that Laurie attempted to attack Diane and Sinead didn't try to intentionally kill Laurie. Sally tells Liberty that they have to get to the school immediately. Sinead is furious when D.S. Jones doesn't believe her. She apologises and leaves. Sinead bursts into tears. Tony comforts Diane after the examination and threatens to kill Laurie. Diane tells Tony that she couldn't protect Sinead like Sinead protected her, and Tony was right about not going to see him. She tells Tony of what happened. Tony asks Diane if she'll do something for him - when she's taking care of Sinead, let him take care of her. Imran tells Juliet that being nice suits her. Brooke is stunned to find Juliet and Imran have made The Hutch into their own prom. Ollie asks Brooke to dance, and she agrees. They all start dancing together. Juliet turns down a dance with Imran. He tells her that Brooke and Ollie are the perfect couple, but he's the boy with anger issues. Brooke and Imran worry when Juliet gets upset and leaves. She looks at herself through the window and cries. Laurie wakes up, asking if Sinead is standing over him. Sienna tells him to guess again. She stops him from calling the nurse, and tells him that she wants to make sure that he never hurts another woman ever again. D.S. Jones tells Diane that they're not charging Sinead but are holding her for questioning. Sami asks for 30 seconds with his client, and she agrees. As Sami promises to do everything to help Sinead, putting his hands on her face, Sally and Liberty arrive at the station. Liberty is heartbroken seeing how close they are. Sally tells D.S. Jones that she has video evidence of Laurie's attack on Diane as well as Sinead pushing Laurie over the balcony. Sienna, playing with Laurie's IV drip, tells Laurie that she made a mistake at the school, not killing him with the stapler. She tells him that it would have been so easy to make it look like an accident. Laurie weakly calls for help and Sienna tells him that it was pathetic, even for him. She tells him that his heart stopped and Sinead saved his life, but says "third time's the charm" whilst trying to take one of the pillows from under Laurie. Laurie apologises, but Sienna tells him that she's way past apologies now. Sienna tells Laurie that she doesn't believe that he is sorry or is going to stop hurting women, and grabs the pillow. He begs her to not kill him. She tells him to calm down, she's not a killer - anymore at least, she just wanted him to beg her to stop so he would know how it feels to be powerless. D.S. Jones enters as Laurie threatens to make Sienna pay. Laurie tries to tell her that Sienna attempted to kill him, but she says that she didn't touch him. She arrests Laurie for the attempted rape of Diane and informs him that they have CCTV footage from the school's cameras, and shows him an image. She smiles at Sienna, who smiles back. Sienna arrives at 4 Oakdale Drive and hugs Sinead and Diane. Cast Regular cast *Sienna Blake - Anna Passey *Mitchell Deveraux - Imran Adams *Brooke Hathaway - Talia Vanessa Grant *Brody Hudson - Adam Woodward *Diane Hutchinson - Alex Fletcher *Tony Hutchinson - Nick Pickard *Imran Maalik - Ijaz Rana *Misbah Maalik- Harvey Virdi *Sami Maalik - Rishi Nair *Oliver Morgan - Aedan Duckworth *Nancy Osborne - Jessica Fox *Juliet Quinn - Niamh Blackshaw *Liberty Savage - Jessamy Stoddart *Laurie Shelby - Kyle Pryor *Sinead Shelby - Stephanie Davis *Sally St. Claire - Annie Wallace Guest cast *DS Jones - Jessica Pearson Music None Notes *An ambulanceman is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019